A Twist in the Story
by PocketRamblr
Summary: After a dark, handsome god catches Persephone's eyes when she visit's Olympus for her debut, she just can't get him out of her head. Soon, she decides to take matters into her own hands and ensnare the god herself. OR, Persephone kidnaps Hades.
1. Chapter 1

Kore giggled as she danced around her mother.

"You need to get dressed!" her mother is red in the face, and she tosses the white bundle into Kore's face, stopping her.

"Fine. But Mama, why can't I wear my normal dresses? Or my nice yellow one?" Kore loved that one, with its sunny color and borders trimmed in gold. She rather fancied that she looked more like her mother with it on.

"Because we are going to Olympus today. And on Olympus, maidens wear white."

"What do you think my name will mean?" The reason Kore was being presented today was to introduce her to the Olympian Court, and have the Fate's give her a name.

"Why, your name could still be Kore, dear. My name didn't change."

"Yes, but you…" Kore trailed off as she pinned one shoulder up.

Demeter arched a brow. "I what, dear?"

"Well, you were already old." the girl muttered in a rush as she hid her face in her other sleeve.

"Hmm…" Demeter walked behind Kore, then pulled on her hair sharply.

"Ow!"

"Sorry dear, you had a tangle." Her mother smiles as she starts brushing the dark hair, the color of freshly turned soil.

"Do I have to wear these longer sleeves?" Kore asked in distaste, examining the fabric hanging from her shoulders like two small capes.

"Yes, dear." Demeter murmured, braiding small white roses and baby's-breath around her head.

"How do I tie it?" Kore tried to get the fabric to stay up on one arm.

"Hold still, once I'm done with your hair I can help you."

"Thank you, Mama."

* * *

"Demeter! Kore! Oh, it is wonderful to see you again!" a woman in white with a red stole and hood cried as they entered the gate of Olympus.

Hestia, Goddess of Home and Hearth, one of the few goddesses Kore already knew smiled as she pulled her sister and niece into a hug.

"Hestia, how have you been since the last harvest?" Hestia would occasionally join the other two at harvest festivals, where the first offering would go to her.

"Well, sister. Though I cannot say the tame for poor Artemins. Zeus is hounding on her to marry, but she sticks to her vows. I've had to have a few sharp talking- tos with him about it."

Demeter nodded in understanding. "I hope it doesn't come to it, but if it does, would you do the same for, ah, his other daughters?"

"In a heartbeat, sister."

Kore` furrowed her brows, trying to figure out what that meant. Zeus had many children, that was true, but Kore was sure Hestia never needed to be asked for help, she would of course argue for any girls right to hold to their Maiden Vows whether or not they were a daughter of the King.

As they passed the hearth in the center of the plaza, where Hestia had been tending before their arrival, they saw a girl who looked to be a bit older than Kore sitting, swinging her feet. She was also in white, but her tunic was short, only reaching her knees. The spring goddess was a bit jealous- she only wore shorter dresses when she stayed at home with her nymphs. Mama made her wear longer Doric chitons when they went out and worked with Man.

The other goddess jumped down, and Kore realized she had a quiver with a bow and arrows tucked behind her. So, this must be Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt.

Kore bowed her head in greeting, and it was returned.

"Artemis. Are you Kore?" the other girl asked bluntly.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You are the only daughter of Lady Demeter, the one who will debut today, yes?"

"Well when you put it like that…"

The girls laughed as the women behind them shared a smile. Hestia was glad her nieces got along, while Demeter was happier that it was a girl who would encourage Kore to remain unwed.

The older goddess nudged her sister, motioning the side of the road. Demeter guessed what she wanted to talk about, but frowned and followed.

"You haven't told her, have you?"

Demeter sighed. "No."

"She has a right to know-"

"But he has no right to her! I don't care if he is her sire- for he is not her father in any sense of the word- he doesn't deserve someone so good."

"I can understand that, sister, but-"

"You do not understand!" Demeter hissed. Hestia raised an eyebrow.

"I can and I do." She stated flatly. "But I do know that He will not. If you don't tell her, He will. And is that how you want her to learn of this?"

"He might not care. Or even remember."

"Perhaps. But his wife remembers all of his mistrisses, and if she can hurt Kore by telling the truth, she will."

"The Queen has long since forgiven me."

"But not Kore. And it could shatter her world- what have you told the girl, Demeter? That she was born from a flower? Just sprouted from the earth?"

Demeter only looked away, saying nothing. Hestia groaned.

"You haven't told her anything, have you."

"I never lied to her."

"But you didn't tell her the truth, did you?"

Demeter finally snapped. "it is not for you to tell me how to raise my daughter, Lady Hestia."

Names have a power, especially divine ones. But the stunning silence was not because one had invoked a god's name, but a sister's.

Hestia blinked, then nodded. "All right. Now let's get those two ready for the festival."

"Kore is already prepared- you aren't putting cosmetics on her, you won't."

"No, but we do need to get her out of sight before Aphrodite decides to do it herself."

Demeter suddenly found her older sister very wise, and agreed immediately.

* * *

Mama messed with a curl, then put it behind Kore's shoulder.

"All right, remember to enter when they say your name. Stop when you reach the hearth. Then-"

"Zeus will welcome me, and the Fates will speak my name. then each Olympian will welcome me, starting with Hestia and ending with Zeus." Kore interrupted, smiling. "I'm ready Mama."

Demeter kissed her forehead. "I know, my dear. I'm just not sure if I am."

They smiled at each other once more, before Hestia waved Demeter and Artemis to the throne room. Now kore was alone, leaning against wall- making sure to hid behind the open doors. She was sure most everyone was already inside, they would start shortly.

A noise outside startles her out of her thoughts. Kore stands up, looking for the cause. Through the pillars, she sees a figure stepping out of a chariot- pulled by the strangest horses Kore has ever seen. The figure waves his hand and the chariot melts into a black shadow cast by a nearby building. Then they turn and walk briskly up to the central temple.

Kore hid behind the door, wide eye trying to put a name to this god- she had realized he was a man, wearing a black tunic and cloak, and for some reason, a helm.

The man did not seem to see her as he climbed the steps. He stopped at the second to last one, and took a deep breath. He pulled off the help, reveling straight black hair. Kore tried to see his face better, but he was already walking through the doors.

Kore studied her own shadow, wondering if the man was a god of darkness, or night, or perhaps even shade. She shrugged, supposing it didn't matter right now, she needed to focus on the problem before her: the name she would soon receive. Or maybe, re-receive.

Back in Lady Hestia's apartments, Artemis had told her- between groans at Hestia's efforts to comb her hair- about her own debut.

"I was always Artemis." She had shrugged. "My mother named me, and my brother. I don't know, I suppose I've always been like this too- ah! Aunt Hestia, that was not necessary! My hair's always like this, I don't think this is warranted- no offense Kore, but…"

"You always where like this." Hestia agreed. "Stubborn, single, a bit-"

"Stunning? A great shot?" Artemis broke in, eyes laughing.

"I suppose it will be like that with Kore." Demeter reasoned. "She's always been spring, the planting. I am the harvest, and together we are the growth. There hasn't really been anything else, has there Kore?"

"Not really." Kore thought, but then again that had always seemed enough. Though perhaps now she was growing up, she would be able to roam more. Her mother came to Olympus twice a year to meet with the others of the court, perhaps Kore would start to join her.

"Enter, Kore. Maiden of Spring and Flowers." A booming voice jolted her back to the present. Kore smoothed down her dress, took a breath, and entered the throne room.

* * *

 **AN: whoops I started another story. anyway, Reverse!Hasephone**

 **that is to say, Persephone kidnaps Hades.**

 **itll be great. maybe.**

 **Anywho, leave a review, have a good day, cya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Act 1, part 2_

The throne room was huge, with twelve thrones at the end on 6 ascending platforms and a earth before them. An enormous crowd of gods, nymphs, sprites and even a few halflings stood en mass on either side of the long hall.

Kore held her head up- just like Mama said- and walked forward. Hestia, who sat on a low wooden chair with soft white pillows smiled at her. Kore smiled back, just a little.

Reaching the hearth, Kore finally let herself look beyond it, where three old women worked a loom. The Moirai: Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos.

Kore bowed her head, slowly counting. She counted to three before Zeus spoke again.

"Welcome, Kore. Today we are here to introduce you to the Fates, the Court, and the world."

The girl nodded, keeping her head slightly down. One of the Moirai spoke. She had a high pitched, scratchy voice.

"Welcome, Goddess of Spring."

The second Moiria spoke- this one had a deeper, coarse voice. "Welcome, Goddess of Rebirth."

Kore almost showed her confusion at this new epithet- spring she was used too, flowers she was used too, but Rebirth? Well, maybe it just meant the same thing.

The last Moirai spoke. "Welcome, Lady Persephone."

This did make her eyes go wide, she looked over at Hestia, who while surprised, did not seem afraid. She gave her another, reassuring smile. Kore looked to her mother's throne, and received a similar look. Except- behind Demeter's smile was fear, or maybe anger.

She didn't have time to think of it much longer as Hestia was standing, turning Kore- Persephone? - to face her. Hestia owed her head, then spoke.

"Welcome, Lady Persephone."

The spring goddess nodded back in thanks, turning to the thrones. The man on the one closest to her, clothed in a purple tunic and a lion skin, dipped his head.

"Welcome, Lady Persephone." He sounded off, his voice slurred.

The man on the throne opposite him, with wings on his helm, welcomed her.

Then an incredibly ugly man, with a burnt face.

Then the woman across him, as beautiful as he was not.

Then Artemis, who somehow seem much older in her silver throne.

Then her brother, in his gold twin.

Then another woman, wearing a white dress and a helm.

Then a man, dressed similarly, but bloodied.

Then Demeter, in a voice only her daughter realized was shaking.

Then Lord Poseidon, who sat just down from Zeus himself.

Then, from beside the pewter chair, an obsidian one seemed to appear. No, it had always been there, just hidden in the shadows, the spring goddess realized. The man from earlier, now only holding his helmet, said in a deep but soft voice. "Welcome, Lady Persephone." It made this new name sound beautiful, not as strange.

Then the coldly beautiful woman surrounded by peacock feathers welcomed her, and her tone made the name seem dirty instead.

Finally, Zeus welcomed her, blue eyes sparkling.

The lady of flowers was about to bow one final time, when all the beings on the sides of the throne room chanted as one. "Welcome, Lady Persephone."

Hestia nodded at her once more, and Lady Persephone bowed to the Court of Olympus for the first time.

The room erupted into cheers, and Zeus stood. "Now, we feast!"

Persephone turned, seeing tables appear behind her. She looked back at her mother, who was standing. Dimly, Persephone realized the Moirai were gone.

She almost jumped out of her skin as a hand touched her shoulder.

It was only her Aunt Hestia, who still smiled but now looked worried. "Are you alright, darling?"

Pink lips smiled thinly at her. "I'm fine. Just trying to get used to this new name. I thought I'd be Kore forever."

"Not even gods change so little." Her aunt advice, then pushed her forward slightly. "Look, your mother nears."

"Are you all right, my dear?" Demeter asked, hugging her daughter, who laughed and lightly pushed away. The harvest goddess might have golden hair and skin unlike Hestia's auburn curls and pink complexion, but sometimes they acted so similarly there was no doubt they were sisters.

"Oh, this is your cousin, Lady Athena. She and Artemis have agreed to attend to you tonight."

Athena raised an eyebrow at 'cousin', but a look from Hestia (safely over Persephone's head) told her to drop it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Cousin Persephone." The wise goddess smiled. "I see you have already met my sister, Artemis. Now, I suggest we make our way to the tables before my father eats all that besets them."

* * *

Persephone enjoyed the company of her cousins. Athena was much older than the other two, but she preferred the company of fellow maiden goddess above the other inhabitants of the Hall. As the night wore one, and said others got steadily more drunk, Persephone saw why.

Artemis told Persephone about all the other gods- Athena occasionally correcting her- and life on Olympus. In return, Persephone told them the going-ons of Man- not the kings and wars, they already knew that, but the common people. All three agreed it tended to be happier news.

"That's Apollo, our little brother, you should watch out for him. I love the idiot but he just doesn't respect women."

"They are actually twins." Athena laughed,

"Yes, but I am the older twin. Anyway, that little tyke causing chaos is Eros. His mum is Aphrodite, the pretty woman currently cheating on both her husband and beau."

Persephone's eyebrows almost reached her hairline. "She sounds… nice."

"Oh, _very_ nice. Oh, the boy in gold practically hanging off my father is Ganymede. Let's see, who else do you not know?"

Persephone strained to look around. "Ah. Who is the man in black, next to Aunt Hestia?"

Artemis chocked, and Athena looked at her in alarm. "What do you- you don't know who he is?"

The youngest of the three blinked. "How would I? This is my first time on Mount Olympus."

"We-ell, the silent one doesn't live on Olympus either, but that's not important. Um, we don't really say his name." Artemis said, picking at her plate and looking awkward for the first-time Persephone had seen. It wasn't a great look on her.

"He is the Lord of the Underworld, and the dead." Athena whispered.

"Ah." Persephone understood. "Yea, Mama wouldn't have told me about him then."

The three girls nodded.

The hall was beginning to get rowdier with drink. Persephone realized, in overhearing other conversations, that first god to greet her had already been very drunk. A second look back showed her Hestia patting the arm of a very tense Silent One or whatever his name was.

Coughing, Persephone changed the subject.

"So, do many gods get a new name when introduced?"

"Um, I know Dionysius did." Artemis said.

"Aphrodite didn't have a name before appearing in court, I don't know if that counts though. Hephaestus might have, I can check the records." Athena thought back then shrugged. "It happens sometimes with the minor gods and godlings."

The girls chatter had to become louder to compete with the rest of the room's volume. Suddenly, a very drunk Zeus began to slur grandly.

"And here's to the fine reason we are all here! Persephone! Can you believe it, little Kore with a grand name like that? Well of course, what else would you expect from a daughter of mine?"

Persephone gasped, eyes wide. Had Zeus… Had Zeus just claimed to be her father? But, but Mama had never told her, and-

"Focus, Persephone!" Artemis grabbed her arm, steading her. She suddenly realized where she was, and looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"s'alright, you didn't know, and to be fair, I wouldn't have wanted to find out like this."

"How did you find out?" Persephone tried to slow her breathing.

"I, well, I always knew. But it's okay that you didn't!" she added quickly.

"And you?" Wild green eyes looked toward storm grey ones.

"I sprouted full grown from his forehead." Athena deadpanned. "As you did not, then lived on earth for centuries, I'm not surprised you didn't know."

"Can I leave?" Her voice cracked halfway.

"What?" the Huntress asked, lost.

"Can I leave now, are people still watching me, can-"

The Scholar hushed her. "Yes, you can leave, they are all to drunk to recognize you, or listing to Zeus tell of his success against the titans. Artemis, take her to Demeter's apartments."

"You're supposed to attend her too." She sulkily pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm going to tell Ladies Hestia and Demeter where she is why. Now go."

Artemis stood, and Persephone leaned on her as she was led out of the throne room.

Athena walked towards Hestia, then quietly murmured the situation in her ear. The Hearth Goddess nodded, then told her to tell Demeter.

"I'm sorry Hades, I have to tend my niece." She clasped her favorite brother's hand. "I hope I will see you soon."

"Perhaps." The pale lips almost smiled. "Good luck with our siblings. I'll probably follow you out, they won't notice me leave."

"Oh, so eager to get away from family?" Hestia tutted as she stood. "Shame, brother, shame." She grabbed Demeter's arm as the woman half ran past her, and waved good bye to Hades.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Persephone cried into her mother's chest.

"I wanted to protect you, my dear."

"Ho-ow? I wouldn't have thought any less of you mama."

"I know you wouldn't, you sweet girl. I just… Well, you couldn't be disappointed in a father if you didn't have one."

The younger goddess hiccupped. "I suppose you are right."

"I'm your mother, I have to be. "

"My- my fa-ather isn't."

"No, but that is the nature of men."

"Now you sound like Artemis." Persephone almost giggled.

"She is young but wise." Her mother laughed, then pulled away. "Are you all right now, my child."

"Yes. I just want to go to bed."

"It is rather late." Demeter agreed, then led her to a dressing table- with a mirror! She slowly unbraided Persephone's hair, frowning when she realized the flowers had grown thorns. Lips pursed, she tossed them aside before her daughter could see them and fall back into hysterics.

* * *

 **AN: ah, now we truly see Persephone! how fun.**

 **oh, btw, the dress she is wearing now is an Ionic Chiton. she normally wears a Doric chiton (Long) or a tunic dress (Short)**

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I was planning on posting this Saturday, but my weekend was... less than fun.**

 **anywho, ill see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Act 1, part 3_

"Oh, would you stay just this day?" Hestia asked as she lit the small hearth in Demeter's apartments. "We could dine together at noon, then you two could make it home by night fall?"

Demeter sighed. She didn't want Kore around Olympus any longer than necessary, but the eager smile on the young girl's face made her pause.

"Please, Mama? I want to spend the day with Artemis, im not sure when I can see her again. She said she has a grove here, with the tallest trees and lovely flowers, and some animals for game- but not always, I don't like hunting so much, and-"

"All right, all right." Demeter laughed. At least Kore looked happy again. "But you can't complain when I say it is time to go at noon."

"I won't, Mama." She promised.

"Thank you." Hestia said, smiling wide as she gathered her fire tenders and moved to leave. No doubt to light her main hearths in the throne room and the plaza, Demeter thought. As the goddess left, a nymph blew in, carrying trays stacked with bread and cheese, sweat meats and fruits. Placing tehm on a table by the wall, she bowed and left.

Kore sat eagerly, but waited for her mother to sit before she started to eat.

"I love the fish." She said thoughtfully, then paused. "But the bread isn't quite as good as yours, mama."

"I would hope not, my dear, or I am wearing the wrong crown." Demeter gestured to wreath of wheat adorning her head.

Kore giggled, and her mother smiled inwardly, satisfied. It seemed her daughter was recovering from the shock, and after today everything would return to normal. Kore would dance in the season for planting and sing in the season for harvest, sated by occasional visits from Hestia and perhaps Artemis, and nothing would change. They could avoid the Fate's omen.

Artemis slowly opened the door, and Demeter almost chucked at how tired the girl looked.

"Hello." She muttered, slipping inside.

"Good morning Artemis." Kore welcomed, offering her a seat, which was waved off. The darker goddess just swiped a chunk of bread and leaned against the wall. Demeter barely kept herself from swatting away the girl's hand, but Kore seemed to find it amusing.

"If you say so." Artemis grumbled. "I don't like mornings. Its hard enough to wake my brother up normally, let alone detangle him from some nymph or another. Then he has the audacity to be happy about being up early!"

Demeter remembered having similar talks with Hestia, who used to try to fight Zeus about when he woke up. if she remembered correctly, Hestia no longer bothered to go inside, rather she ignited the hearths from outside until the room was uncomfortably warm enough for Zeus to leave on his own. Of course, that was before his wedding to Hera, who probably did it herself now. Well, depending on the night.

* * *

"Oh, this is lovely." Persephone breathed as she stopped into the shadow of the trees behind the silvery temple that almost glowed in the early light.

"Thanks. Ya' wanna know the best part?" Artemis asked.

"What?"

"No one can get in unless I say they can."

Persephone stroked a bit of wisteria that grew around a tree. "What happens if they try?"

Artemis only grinned, and Persephone understood. "Lovely."

"Quite." The girl began to climb an impressive oak. Persephone longed to join her, but her dress went to her ankles. "Oh, just tear it, you can fix it later." Artemis sighed.

Still hesitated, Persephone realized she didn't know how her mother had waved the soil and sweat of the fabric until it was good as new this morning.

"Or I can fix it. Are you coming?" The Huntress was now very impatient.

"All right, I'm coming." Persephone laughed as she neatly tore the fabric on either side of her legs, then scurried up the tree.

She perched on a branch opposite her cousin- or sister, she remembered- who was pulling an apple out of her pouch. From their height, they could see out of the grove and into the plaza. Down below, Persephone watched as the dark clad figure from last night strode out of the Main Temple. Other godlings rushed out of his way, except Hestia, of course. The woman stood from her seat by the hearth and rushed to greet him. She clasped him on the arm, and probably wished him farewell. Persephone couldn't hear anything from that distance. The man, the Silent one, waved his arm, and his chariot materialized. Hestia waved as he flew off, then headed back to her place by the fire.

"What a strange chariot." Persephone muttered.

"Who's chariot?" Artemis asked, interested. "Because if you mean Lovey-Dovey's, I agree. I mean, swans? And with all the seashell motifs you'd think she was the Oceans wife, not the thin bubbles it produces."

"Ah, no, I meant the Silent One's. it just formed from shadows!"

Artemis frowned. "Oh. Yes, it's rather creepy. I'd rather go on my brother's chariot than so much as touch that work of death."

Persephone did not tell her she found it interesting- it rather remined her of sprigs emerging from dark soil- but instead, just nodded.

"So, how are you adjusting to your new name?"

"Pretty well, I think. It sounds a bit more grand than I'm used to. 'Persephone' and 'Kore' aren't very comparable. It's like a new pair of gloves. It fits, I just have to get used to wearing it."

Artemis nodded at the quiet, yet bubbly, wisdom of the girl beside her. That said, she seemed unusually comfortable with a name that seemed far darker than anything she could accomplished "I see. Well if you'd like, I can find a shorter nick name for you. Let's see, how about 'Seph'?"

"'Seph'. Huh, I kinda-"

"Shhh!" The older girl covered her mouth, looking around. "Someone is in my grove." She growled. Motioning for the other girl to be quiet, she dropped from branch to branch. Landing on her toes, she fell silently. Persephone tried to mimic her.

When she reached the ground, Artemis had already drawn her bow and notched an arrow. She walked on the balls of her feet, Persephone carefully falling behind. She wasn't afraid, per se, but she was curious at who would enter the grove without permission.

Artemis stopped suddenly, and Persephone looked around, seeing a hooded figure looking around. The older goddess loosed her arrow before the younger could blink- but more astonishingly, the figure _caught_ the arrow. The hood fell back, revealing a redhaired maiden.

"Lady Artemis." The woman bowed.

"Porian." Artemis smiled, shocking Persephone. Who was this girl?

"We have found the forest where the silver stag grazes, as you asked. We are ready to begin the hunt as soon as you rejoin us."

"Very well. I shall leave for camp in an hour. Tell the others to prepare my ocher set."

Porian nodded, bowed once more, then disappeared out of the grove.

"Who was that?" Persephone asked. _And why didn't you turn her into a squirrel for intruding?_ She added in her head.

"Porian, my lieutenant of the Hunt. She guides my cult while I am away. She, along with my Chief Priestess on Delos have a standing invitation to my temple or grove on Olympus. Now, I have an hour until I must go, where else would you like to go? There's a lovely fountain this direction."

* * *

58 minutes later, Artemis led Persephone out of the woods, then quickly patched up her dress.

"I'm leaving for my hunt now, would you mind staying with Hestia the rest of the day?"

"'Mind' staying with my favorite aunt? Not at all!" Persephone laughed, and her sister joined in. "Oh, Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to brush the moonlace and daisies out of your hair before you go." Persephone had woven both of them flower crowns. Artemis thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.

"No. I quite like them, and plenty of the Huntresses wear flowers. Fare you well, Seph."

"Fare you well, Tems."

Artemis rolled her eyes at the impromptu nickname, and pushed her off toward the central hearth. Athena was sitting with their aunt, showing her something on a parchment.

"And it could be supported by the beam here…" Athena pointed, and Hestia nodded.

"Well thought out, niece. Oh, hello Persephone. Have fun with Artemis?"

"Yes, her grove is lovely. What's this?"

"The designs for a new amphitheater." Athena explained.

"Cool." Persephone said as she sat on Hestia's other side. She began to conjure poppies for another flower crown.

"Now, if we curved the enter a bit more, I think sound would carry better." Hestia gestured to the parchment. "And Persephone, you might want to have me redo that dress before your mother shows up. Artemis is decent enough at mending, but your mother would notice."

"Like this?" Athena asked as she sketch near the bottom of the parchment.

Hestia smoothed Persephone's chiton, then looked back. "Exactly."

The blond goddess nodded happily, blowing on the parchment to dry the ink. "How are you, Persephone? Getting used to your name?"

"Well, thank you. The name is alright, its like a new glove. Fits, but im not used to it." Persephone felt like she was flashing back to earlier.

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Well that's… good. Your mother never taught you the old languge, did she?"

Hestia frowned at her, but Persephone seemed unperturbed.

"No, she didn't. why do you ask?" She added lilies to the circlet.

"Oh, no reason." If Hestia wanted to keep Persephone in the dark about her own name, Athena wouldn't argue. At least, not in front of the damsel. Lips pursed, Athena instead asked Persephone about her flowers and plants. Might as well learn something.

As it happened, Persephone knew a good deal about the uses of some herbs and other plants, though Athena was able to tell her about the strange or dangerous ones. This seemed to meet Hestia's approval, though there was a touch a mischief in her warm eyes.

* * *

When Demeter met them, Athena brushed herself off and said she had to meet with Zeus, debrief on mortal events. The other three nodded and she left.

Demeter opened her basket to reveal breadrolls brushed with nectar and butter. Hestia smiled and unrolled the chicken she had roasted. Persephone summoned a large vine of blueberries to share. The three talked about their day.

"Mama, do you know the old language?" Persephone asked, almost inhaling her bread.

Demeter paused. "Of course I do, why do you ask?"

"Athena asked." The girl shrugged.

Demeter sent a question to Hestia, eyes growing suspicious.

"Likely because she has texts on plants she thought would interest you." The redhaired goddess told her niece, "Though I'm sure if you are still interested, there are scrolls in modern Greek."

Demeter knew her sister well enough to know when she was lying, but said nothing. She could guess the real reason Athena had asked about her daughter's linguistic skills.

"It has been lovely visiting you." Demeter said as she stood, stretching. "Come to the next harvest festival, alright?"

"Is it time to go already, Mama?" Persephone sighed as she stood as well, hugging her aunt.

"I'm afraid so, my dear. Remember what you promised? No whining."

"I wont." Persephone sighed, grabbing the basked her mother had brought. "Fare you well, Aunt Hestia."

"Fare you well, the both of you."

With that, Persephone followed her mother and left the mount for home.

* * *

 **AN: that ends act one, how fun! Persephone and Hades have left Olympus and gone to their perspective homes. Kudos if you know what Persephone's name means, or if you wikipedia-ed or whatever. ill talk about it later in the story.**

 **Is it too obvious that Hestia is truly my favorite character? I just love her so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

_First Intermission_

Persephone woke with the sun the next day, as she always did. She stretched, going outside to pick straw berries. Her mother stirred, and Persephone knew when she returned there would be porridge waiting for both of them.

"You're back!" a small girl fairly jumped out of the strawberry bush. The dryad hugged the startled goddess.

"Oof! Ah, hello Straia."

The short green nymph quivered with excitement, almost shaking the small white flowers out of her bright red hair. "So? What was it like?"

"Oh, I see. Not so much missing me, just want to hear grand tales of tall mountains and sparkling temples." Persephone teased, beginning to fill her basket.

"Of course I missed you, Mistress Kore. I just also want to hear about your adventure!"

The goddess laughed good-naturedly, seeing that the other dryads where startling to awake. They leaned out of their trees, listening intently.

"Well, I had to wear a different chiton. It was all white, because that's what maidens wear up there. It had sleeves all tied and gathered down my arm, past my elbows!"

The nymphs' eyes where wide with wonder, trying to picture their mistress in the dress she described. Dryads, having a different idea of clothing and modesty than gods and humans, found the idea of Persephone's Ionic chiton quiet constraining.

"But how did you run about and pick flowers and climb trees?" An earnest girl asked, feet swinging from a branch in her olive tree.

Persephone leaned in conspiratorially. "I ripped it."

The group all gasped, then burst into laughter.

"What about the debut? Was there a dance? A feast?"

"A feast, yes. Oh! I forgot to tell you. When I walked in and was welcomed. Then the three sisters said-"

"Kore!" her mother called.

A flash of irritation went through the goddess. She had just been getting to the good bit, and- wait, mama had called her by her old name.

"Kore, breakfast is ready!" Her mother continued.

"Yes mama!" Persephone called, then turned back to the dryads. "Well, the three sisters where there to-"

"Now, Kore!"

"You better go, Mistress Kore." Straia muttered, stepping back into her bush. "You can tell us more later."

"But-"

"Lady Demeter will get mad!" and take it out on them, likely. Persephone sighed.

"Yes, you are all right. I will talk to you later!" she then turned and ran back home.

* * *

"Good morning, my dear." Demeter placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and the bowls on the table. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes mama. Mama-"

"That's good dear. You were quiet worn out from yesterday's adventures. Although, Kore, I have to say-"

"Persephone. Mama, my name is Persephone now." The girl stated, growing more timid with each word.

Demeter blinked. "Yes. Um, yes of course it is dear." She sighed, and Persephone's face fell too. "I'm sorry dear, ive just always been used to calling you Kore." She sat down, wringing her hands. 'I've called you that for decades, centuries really. I'll try to do better."

Persephone's face softened into a gentle smile. "Of course Mama. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped it like that. It's a change we all have to get used to."

"Yes, my darling, it is. Now eat up, you need the energy after the long days you have had!"

As it happened, Demeter did not call her Kore until that night when she slipped up wishing her daughter sweet dreams. Persephone said nothing, just smiled that her mother had only said it once. What she didn't realize was that Demeter did not call her 'Persephone' either. Demeter hated the name, the meaning, the change so she ignored it; instead, she returned slowly to her daughter's old name, almost forgetting that there was another. And for a while, Persephone did two. Her mother called her Kore, as she always did, and the Nymphs called her 'Mistress', as they always did. If they dropped the 'Kore' bit, she hardly noticed.

At least, until the start of the next planting season.


	5. Chapter 5

_Act 2, part 1_

"Here mama, let me put it in your hair!" Persephone smiled, weaving the golden pieces of wheat deftly.

"Of course, my darling." Demeter bowed her head, letting Persephone tie it in, then continued. "Kore, I think you should wear your white dress, the Ionic one."

Head tilted, green eyes questioned. "Why?"

"You have debuted, it would be proper." Demeter said shortly, not wanting her daughter to dwell on the change any longer than necessary, or remember that perfectly awful name.

And, to her credit, it would be more proper for Persephone to wear the dress. Gods do not age as humans do, but there was no denying the maiden of spring was beginning to develop a more womanly body. She was still petite, but the Ionic chiton would cover any curves better than her tighter ones. Of course, Demeter would never allow any rowdy or drunk men to attend her personal harvest festival, but it was the principal of the thing.

"The first of our crops, the Lady Hestia!" the head priestess cried as another priest poured oil on a bit of wheat, berries, and herbs. "Let her bless those who eat of this harvest with order in their state, love in their homes, and warmth in their bellies." The woman continues as the bundle was lit with incense.

Another bundle of sacrifices where placed on the alter. "The best of our crops to Lady Demeter, she who brings grain and laws! May the wheat nourish us as milk from a mother's breast and may the next harvest be as sweet!"

Yet another portion. "The sweetest of our crop to she who brings spring and growth! May our children and plants grow strong and beautiful, may our ground be reborn and nourish us!" there was nothing unusual about this part of the prayer, but Demeter found herself growing tense. "The sweetest portion to the kore, Lady Persephone!"

Demeter's eyes widened, and her jaw almost dropped. Where had her priestess heard that name? and how dare she use it? She almost moved to stand, to smite the insolent women, when a movement from her daughter beside her stopped her.

Kore's eyes were sparkling, not from her usually happiness or even mischief- but with flecks of gold. It was usual for gods' when they received sacrifices and prayers, but this was different. Her entire aura was growing stronger, the ichor in her veins flowing a bit thicker. Kore was smiling at the change. Demeter tried to fake one as well.

It seemed now that the fates had decided to give her a new name, prayers and offers to her though it would be stronger. In time, the effects would fade, slow, and Kore would feel them as she had before.

But now there was no denying the name. the mortals in the crown had shifted, but accepted the change. For now at least, but the golden-haired goddess was certain they would wonder at it later, in the safety of their own homes.

But Demeter was no mortal, she was Kore's mother. And she would continue calling her by her proper name, the one she had given the girl. It was simple and sweet, and not what Zeus wanted at all. But if he couldn't be bothered to help raise the girl, why would he get a say in her _name_ , possibly the most important attribute of a god? And if the girl's father didn't even get a say, why should three crotchety old goddesses.

And thus, Demeter fell prey to the most common fallacy of the gods': hubris.

* * *

Down, deep down, bellow, Hestia was meeting with her brother. Besides Hermes, Hestia was the only godling to visit Hades' domain, and the only one actually invited.

The goddess appeared in the fireplace in his study, carrying a basket of freshy harvested fruits and warm bread- new gifts from her worshipers all over the world.

"Brother, have you eaten yet?" she asked, stepping into the room, taking note of the bags under his eyes and the small pile of parchment he was hunched over.

Hades jerked upward, icy eyes wide as they followed the sound from the unexpected visitor.

"Lady Hestia!" He smiled a moment later, recognition lighting up his features. He stood to offer her a chair. "Ah, no, I haven't eaten yet, but that's why you brought that."

"You didn't know I was even coming, how could you have expected me for dinner?"

Hades coughed. "Mysterious underworld powers. Is this that rice wine you were talking about?"

Hestia rolled her eyes, but dropped the issue. For now. "Yes. Do you have any glasses?"

"I can get some." He called for a servant, then the two dug in. "So, how have you been?"

"Good. You are coming to the meeting next month, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for my kingdom." The god rolled his eyes. "because dearest older brothers won't let me anyway."

"A pity. At least you get to see me."

The two godlings laughter sent warm waves out into the hall. Thanos, who heard the echo as he left the river to pick up more souls, heard the echoes and smiled.

* * *

After the disaster of a harvest festival, Demeter decided she would simply have to bring Kore to Olympus with her for the biannual meeting at the pantheon. The goddess hated the idea of bringing her daughter back to the dangerous mountaintop city, but she couldn't leave her alone at home when she was still… adjusting to prayers in her name.

Persephone thought she was adjusting just fine, actually, but her mum disagreed and she wasn't going to argue with an unexpected trip to Olympus.

"So will you be staying overnight like last time?" Straia asked as she offered Persephone more berries.

"Not just one night! Sometimes the meetings can last up to a week, though Mama says that is because they argue for 6 of the days."

"Then, lady Persephone, I hope they argue a lot this time!" After the Harvest festival two weeks ago, all the Nymphs had begun to refer to their mistress by her proper name. Straia had itched to ask why Persephone had allowed them to call her Kore for so long, but one look at Demeter's burning eyes shut her mouth on that matter.

"oh, not so long at all!" Lysi cried. "I would hate to have you go so long, my lady!"

"You would hardly know I was gone." Persephone laughed, making the flowers in Lysi's hair turn a deeper purple, before fading back to the lilac.

"Of course I would! I can't change the colors in my bush by myself!" the nymph protested.

"Oh, but you do!" Straia protested.

"How so?"

"They start out white and become purple of the harvest cycle, don't they?"

"That doesn't count, they do that all on their own!"

Vina, the girl who grew out of the olive tree, rustled her leaves. Persephone made eyes contact, and they silently agreed: they are ridiculous!

"Well." Persephone interrupted the argument, "If you truly will miss you so much, then I need not leave something to remember me by."

"Well I didn't say that…" Lysi muttered.

The goddess just smiled as she cupped her hands. She formed a simple daisy, then took a deep breath. Her eyes flashed gold, and slowly the flower bloomed, one petal at a time. She hummed, and the petals change color. The first was a purple so light it was almost white, and she deepened it as she went. The lavender became amethyst became grape became byzantium. Once it was done, she smiled. Giving it a little spin to see how the colors melted together, she then pinned it into Lysi's hair.

"There you go, that should last at least until I come back."

"Oh, Lady Persephone, please make me one!" Straia asked eagerly, and the other nymphs echoed her desires.

"Of course." Persephone smiled, and tried to bury her satisfaction of the power her new name gave her. She had never been able to change a flower so much before.


End file.
